The Book of Judges
by die.komposer
Summary: Hollowfication. 400 years after the fall of Aizen, evidence is found that someone has continued it. As a young team of Vizard Exterminators sets out to uncover the truth, what will be learned? And who can be trusted?
1. Thou Shalt Not Kill

Chapter 1

"Thou Shalt Not Kill" Exodus 20:13

"Damn it." Daisuke hissed.

Hunting them wasn't ever easy. This one was much faster than the one they had defeated previously. The enemy was still fairly unknown to most of the squad, including Daisuke. The first execution had been a complete stroke of luck. Determined to prove the team's skill this time, he focused harder on possible strike plans. They were around five miles from the border. This had to be over quickly. He motioned Ikeda toward the target's right side. She nodded and prepared to contain as best she could. He jumped up to the trees to contain on the target's left. He signaled for Kohaku to be ready to spring a trap; his zanpakutou's abilities were necessary for this capture's success. The plan was in motion. Formation steady. Now all they needed was for the enemy to hesitate for just a moment. Make one small mistake.

"Come on…" he thought.

3 miles from the border. The target showed no signs of stopping, hopping from tree to tree towards the boundary without pause. The Rukongai night spread a deep shade through the forest; the moon seemed to honor the blackness. Daisuke could no longer tell if the other five members of the group were close behind. Following the target through the darkness was unbelievably difficult. He hoped they were still able to keep up. The execution required at least eight of them. He eyed the enemy's movements. There had to be a weakness. Some sort of deficiency in her motion pattern. The longer he looked the more confusing it became. Such a small creature with such ferocious power. Truly a wolf in sheep's clothing. He continued bouncing through the forest levels, careful not to give his position away.

2 miles. He couldn't risk this chase being dragged beyond the border. The rest of team wasn't accounted for and the mission would fail without them. He picked up the pace and caught Ikeda and Kohaku's eyes. He signaled for them to join him behind the target. Once together, he presented the idea of initiating an attack now. Ikeda was definitely against the idea of deviating from the plan. She shook her petit head several times for effect. Kohaku on the other hand was jumping at the chance for battle. He was tired of just chasing. Now Daisuke was stuck. He knew something had to be done, but he didn't know if fighting the enemy now would be worth the risk. They looked to him for an order of some sort, but he couldn't wrap his mind around the best course of action. It took them around a minute of this to realize that they had misplaced the target. Three sets of eyes snapped upwards. There was nothing to be seen.

"No way!" Ikeda exclaimed, frustrated. She turned around and smacked her palm against her forehead, cursing under her breath. Daisuke placed a hand on her shoulder.

"These things happen," he consoled her, not fully able to hide his frustration, "I was careless. This was my fault."

She gave him a sideward glance that he understood immediately. This _was_ his fault. She completely agreed. He had blown it by diverging from the plan. He knew he would hear it from her in detail later. She grunted in the affirmative, out of obligation, and flashed back where they had just come from. He assumed she had gone to collect the rest of the team. He was sad, though not necessarily surprised, to find that she was still bitter. After all, he was "only a third seat" and had been chosen to lead the team over her, "a lieutenant". After scolding himself for getting too lost in thought, he refocused on the mission.

"Kohaku, we need to begin tracking the-" he began while jumping down from the branches.

Kohaku's eyes widened as he was sent tumbling through the trees. Daisuke drew his sword with only just enough time to parry the enemy's sword. Ambush. The enemy had seen them. They had slipped up. _He_ had slipped up. He began to try to combat her. It took him next to no time to realize that he was outmatched. He didn't even have time to release shikai. Her sword was swift, strong and unwavering. He needed to hold her off until the rest of the squad caught up. He blocked a few more shots, but the gash that tore across his chest could only be half-deflected. The pain of the wound was speedily coupled with another sensation. The slimy chill of heavy bleeding. He had only a few more minutes of consciousness.

Daisuke attempted to carry on the fight, but became less able to battle by the second. He parried what he could. The rest he could only receive. He no longer had the speed to dodge. The night grew darker as his vision began to weaken. He kept striking, hard as he could. The sparks flying from each connection all vied for his attention. His ability to focus seemed to be floating away. As his sight resumed its fading, he continued swinging. He finally connected a blow. It hardly fazed her. She spewed more profanity than blood. After a quick check of her arm, she delivered an upward slash across his chest.

Goosebumps. He shivered as a frosty breeze enveloped his blood-soaked body. It took him a moment to realize that this wasn't a breeze. He was falling. The wind whipped past him. He glanced up with whatever vision he had left and saw the enemy prepared to strike him. She closed in fast and began to swing when-

"Niseru, Nijuushin!"

As the light from Kohaku's release died down, a spiked ball seemed to fling itself towards the target. Stunned, she yanked her sword across to deflect. As soon as her sword connected with it, the ball exploded. The target flew backward, somersaulting through the air. The pieces of the bomb ball quickly morphed into shuriken and then flew speedily towards the target. Though dazed, she found these much easier to redirect. Kohaku then flashed behind her and began gathering the shuriken as they morphed into a bow and arrow. He pulled back on the shaft and shot. She screamed in pain and began cursing him as she yanked the arrow out of her shoulder.

Daisuke wondered how he didn't hold a seat higher than the sixth. What a prodigy! A better fighter than Daisuke and several hundred years younger. Certainly he could be a--

A scream brought Daisuke back to focus. The enemy, shouting profanities very unfit for a lady, charged Kohaku directly, sword flying. Dodging, his bow morphed itself into a spear. He began to combat the target's swordplay as best he could, but he, like Daisuke himself, was outmatched. She removed the spearhead with an upward strike and swung down with ferocious power. She connected with his shoulder, but as she did so, another explosion flung them both in separate directions.

"Impressive, ain't he?" jeered a familiar voice.

_Unbelievable actually _thought Daisuke _but it wasn't the time to discuss. _

"Why aren't you in there already?!" Daisuke demanded.

Kurosaki Karin sighed, "Geez. Calm down. I'm not the one who lost." She stuck her tongue out for effect.

Kohaku took another blow to the shoulder. Any more would've taken off his arm.

"Just get up there and help Kohaku-san now!" his attempt at a scream being nothing more than an asthmatic whine.

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

A new voice interjected, "He needs help now!"

Kimiko Yuuki, owner of the voice, came into view. She hurriedly unsheathed her sword, "Soukutsu, Hanakokuou."

Her katana's release energy filled the air with life. Literally. Hanakokuou's powerful fragrances had great influence over the body. A single command could numb pain, seal open wounds or even begin the re-growth of organs. Just breathing the air around it left Daisuke feeling at ease. The true worth of her zanpakutou to the team, however, was its offensive ability. The sword was made for healing, and anesthesia was part of that. Paralysis was more like it.

Her graceful form soared into the battle, pushing a half-dead Kohaku out of the fight as she rose. As a member of the fourth squad, fighting couldn't be placed among Kimiko's higher qualities, but her zanpakutou made up for that. She whispered to her zanpakutou, a command Daisuke assumed, as the enemy's eyes found her. As Kimiko swung at the target, a light green gas found its way into the air. The target jumped backwards, careful not to inhale. "_It won't be long," _thought Daisuke, "_she can either breathe it or sit there and take hits."_

The gas began to fill the forest. As predicted, the enemy's lack of patience brought on an attack. The enemy plowed through the lime colored air. Kimiko smiled as she began to parry the blows. Daisuke noted each blow seemed to come with less ferocity. The target was getting slower. She seemed to droop and her form got sloppy. Daisuke, too in awe to notice before, began to realize that the members of the team had arrived at the battlefield. They all joined him in amazement. Kimiko was now easily blocking shots. She hardly even needed to move. The enemy was moving so slowly that an academy level shinigami could have easily taken it. Kimiko pulled her sword up to her mouth and floated toward her now sluggish foe.

"Tsuku," she commanded. The declaration came with a blast of heavy red powder out of the hilt. The powder reached the enemy's face. And the battle was over. She plummeted, head first, to the ground, hitting several branches on the way and landing with a distinct crack. The whole team raced to the scene.

Daisuke sat up slowly, "Secure the target immediately." He was taking no chances here. As he tried to stand, the wound on his chest reminded him of its presence. He immediately grasped the nearest tree. He raised his head, searching for Kimiko. His eyes found her inspecting Kohaku. She shooed Kurosaki away, still upset at her rejection to help earlier. Eying his wounds, she whispered to her sword. It released a small amount of lavender dust from the tip. As it touched the immense slash on his shoulder, the wound sealed. She gave Karin a dirty look for good measure as she moved towards Daisuke.

"Geez," she proclaimed, "she really got you guys." She shook her head in disbelief as she collected more lavender dust in her hand. She began to sprinkle it across the gash in his chest. It tingled, not altogether unpleasantly, and then as it fizzled away, so did his wound. After it had shut, he noted that the pain was still there. _Better than nothing, _he reminded himself, standing up. He thanked Kimiko hastily and strode directly to the target. He ordered the members of the team to their places. Ikeda kicked the opponent onto her stomach before seating herself on a branch.

The execution had to be carried out exactly according to protocol. Determined, Daisuke put on his leader face and signaled for the restraints. Membership on this team required Kidou proficiency of at least level seventy. Another precaution the Captain-Commander had taken. It would take at least level sixty to contain any enemy of this class. Kohaku joined the three members casting the Six Rods of Light Spell. They sat in a square around the target and cast the spell in unison. Twenty-four beams of light found there way to the enemy's torso. Kurosaki, seated at the head of the formation, took a deep breath and began the incantation for her bakkudou.

"Wall of iron sand, tower formed from hate, forge molten iron and neatly finish in silence. Way of Binding Number 75: Quintet of Iron Pillars!"

At her command, five towers of iron descended upon the target. A sonorous thud blasted through the forest as they landed. A forceful breeze nearly disarmed Daisuke of his balance. As he regained his composure, he examined the arrangement. Practice makes perfect had never sounded so apt. Pentagonal seating, maintained group focus…truly a beautiful sight. This team was capable. And he was capable.

Smiling, he turned to Kimiko, "Can you release her head? I need to ask her some questions and we can't execute without taking her last words.."

"Certainly."

Kimiko raised Hanakokuou again, inhaled slowly and whispered, "Tsuku." A periwinkle haze rose from the shaft of her blade. It reached the enemy, caressing her face. With a breath, the target regained life. Her white, unchanging expression stared up at him, grotesque as ever. Black eyes shifting rapidly back and forth, she finally understood her position. And acknowledged it with the worst string of vulgarities yet. Her head began to flail, but there was no use. She was locked under several layers of powerful Kidou. He signaled for Ikeda to join him by the target.

"Please remove her visor. I'd like to talk to her face to face."

Ikeda grinned and cracked her knuckles, "Absolutely."

She sauntered over to the opponent. Crouching, she met the target face to face. Her grin quickly turned sour as her fist met the enemy's mask. A familiar string of curses was waiting for Ikeda. The target wasn't giving up. Ikeda continued to assault the mask. The cracks came slowly but surely. Soon there were entire chips flying off revealing the true face of their opponent. Daisuke stood in total awe. He couldn't believe this was who he was ordered to kill. Her sandy blonde hair, formerly in pony tails, sat in a clump on top of her head, getting matted and darkened with blood. Past Ikeda's powerful blows, her light brown eyes glared at him. Full of pride. He couldn't help but respect her toughness.

"That's enough Ikeda," Daisuke asserted, "anymore will kill her."

Ikeda grudgingly stepped back. "You're damn lucky, you know?"

Daisuke nudged her to the side and began the formalities of the execution.

"Sarugaki Hiyori," he stated, "we are the word and you are dead. You are guilty of numerous crimes against Soul Society. You have murdered. Y-"

"I'VE MURDERED?!" she howled, "ME?! You're gonna try and claim that I murdered?" She began to squirm. The Kidou users tightened their focus and motionlessness claimed her again. "You people are the MURDERERS here! You killed Kensei! He wasn't even attacking. He wa-".

Daisuke held up his palm, "This is not a place for you to air your conspiracies. You are and always have been a danger to Soul Society. The violence and injustice of your actions has cost you your voice in the matter. That is why this team exists. We are here to stop you and end your kind. Captain Commander Kuchiki has commanded so. There is no place for mercy."

She looked at him, disbelief filled the bloodshot eyes. "I told them Soul Society couldn't be trusted. I warned them…"

This time it was Ikeda who stopped her speech. A powerful elbow to the jaw seemed to remind Hiyori of her situation.

"The punishment for your crimes is death," Daisuke declared flatly, but then broke his dutiful character, "unless…you're willing to share information on the location of the other Vizards."

Hiyori's snaggletooth smile was all he got in response at first. She continued to smile as Daisuke turned to Kimiko.

"You know what? I know I'm gonna be dead both ways," Hiyori began saucily, "you ain't gotta lie to me. I'm not telling you anything. ANYTHING. And you can just kiss my little as-"

Ikeda had struck again and Kimiko could only barely pull her away in time. Hiyori spit out the blood in her mouth and smiled that uneven smile again. Daisuke knew that this wasn't going anywhere. He straightened his posture

"So be it. Ikeda Airi, lieutenant of the second squad, will carry out your execution. Do you have any last words?"

Hiyori chuckled and then showed her snaggletooth again, "Burn in Hell."

He flinched, the guilt of the execution finally catching up with him. He realized he look of melancholy he was wearing, fixed it and straightened his posture. _You're the leader here._

"May God have mercy on your soul."

Daisuke turned. He nodded to Kimiko who flashed out of sight. He needed her help filing the report. Also, he would ask her to sign as a witness. He turned to Ikeda, letting her know to begin.

Ikeda's face lit up, "Shindo, Hekikami."

Lightning filled the forest as Ikeda's sword formed pure white gloves on her hands. Spikes formed onto the knuckles and crackled with electricity. She began to swing. And Hiyori, in all her grit, began to cuss Ikeda out. The pain from Ikeda's shikai was unyielding. Daisuke knew Hiyori would suffer. Daisuke flashed away.

He stumbled toward the edge of the forest. Kimiko was already waiting when he arrived. On her knees, sobbing.

"Kimiko-san, wha-" Daisuke faded out as his eyes found what she saw. Clothes. Piles. Heaps. Mounds of black kimonos. The field of black they had stumbled upon left them both speechless. Daisuke knew they should've stayed inside the border. This was officially outside of South Rukongai. He couldn't risk staying out of that border any longer, especially with this discovery. He grabbed Kimiko's shoulder.

"We have to go report this to Captain-Commander Kuchiki immediately. You and I both know what this looks like." Daisuke said.

With a nod, she stood up. They began to flash back through the black of the forest. He tried to ignore the scream's of agony from the execution sight. Hiyori's word's found him. _We _are _the murderers. She's absolutely right. God help us all._

He closed his eyes and crossed himself.

"Damn it."

* * *

Hi there! die_komposer here. I know I had posted this before, but I felt like I needed to rewrite a few things to make it more clear what I was getting at. Also, the second chapter ended up looking MUCH different than I thought it would so I had to change up some of what was here. Well, thanks for reading! Oh yeah! Please leave me a review! I need feedback...because this is my first ff.

Muchas gracias mis amigos!

die_komposer


	2. Guilty Conscience

Chapter 2 – Abstergo

"A Guilty conscience needs no accuser." - English Proverb

_ Her hand hovered over the selection._

_ "Hmm..." she mumbled, "does it need color or more shape?"_

_ She reached briefly for the petunia, but changed her mind and settled on the pink rose. A perfect accent. Such genius! She chuckled to herself as she placed it firmly next to the daisies and green carnation. Captain Unohana was right. Flower arranging was extremely relaxing. She noted that the other pair of eyes in the room were watching her._

_ "Well, what do you think little one?" she said, checking him out through the side of her eye._

_ For a moment, he had looked up from behind his untidy, white mop of hair, but immediately looked away when eye contact was made. He stared at the ground again. She frowned._

_ "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I didn't bring you here for you to mope all of the time."_

_ She reached out to try and raise his chin, but he jerked his face away. An irritated growl escaped her. He flinched and scooted a little further away. Careful not to let her eyes leave the boy, she groped at her selection. She took a few of the flowers and placed them in her nose and ears. She couldn't believe she was doing this._

_ She reached and grabbed his hand before he could pull it away. He looked up and she made the cheesiest face possible. His eyes widened as he tried to hold back laughter. Her arms reached over and commenced the tickle attack. He released a fit of giggles that melted her heart. As he doubled over in laughter, she caught herself comforted by his carefree expression. A tear flowed down her cheek as memory found her again. His face even contorted the same way when he laughed. This boy was special. She could see _him _when she looked at the boy._

_ Upon noticing her tears, he jerked upright and stared guiltily at the floor again. She smiled, touched his shoulder and reassured him._

_ "It's okay! Really. I hope there comes a time when you're comfortable near me little one."_

_ He looked up from behind his bangs again, "I'm sorry Kuchiki-dono. I just don-"_

_ She put a finger over his lips, "Please, here in private, call me nee-san."_

_ "Okay...nee-san," his little mouth turned up in a nervous smile._

_ She smiled back, "Now about this arrangement..."_

_ He stood slowly and looked to her for approval. When he was sure he had it, he walked over to the selection and picked up a purple calla lily._

_ "I like these. They remind me of my sister."_

_ He handed it to her and then returned to his place on the floor._

_ "They're my favorite too," she said warmly, "now come over and help me choose where to put it."_

_ He stood quicker this time, albeit still very carefully, and came to sit next to her._

_ This was going to work out. She was sure._

_***_

Ikeda Aira marched down the halls of the massive first squad barrack. _What a pain, _she thought, _we do exactly as we're ordered and then have to come in to detail everything. _The Vizard was dead, right? She couldn't understand what could be accomplished by sitting around and talking about it.

"Good morning Lieutenant Ikeda!"

She turned to find some seat-less member of the first squad. She rolled her eyes and strutted away. Attention often found her, however unwanted it was.

Ikeda Aira had a soft, freckled face with features that any woman would find enviable. Gentle, wavy brunette hair that accentuated her ample curves, large emerald eyes and a smile that could disarm the most powerful of men. Even her walk exuded a grace that most were just incapable of. There were only two women in Soul Society in the same league, one being Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku of the 9th Squad and the other being the third seat Inoue Orihime of the 4th Squad.

Passing hundreds of doors and ignoring several nervous boy's 'hello's, she finally found herself in front of Captain-Commander Kuchiki Byakuya's door. Her fist lowered to knock, but stopped as an obnoxious, familiar voice reached her ears from inside.

"Captain-Commander, I don't think I can do this anymore."

A silence followed. Ears straining, she leaned in as close as she could without touching the door.

"Daisuke, it is your duty. Your place. Don't forget that I have placed much conf-"

"But Kuchiki-dono, I-"

Yikes. What an idiot! You'd have to be stupid to interrupt the Captain-Commander? She shifted her weight and switched ears against the door. Silence still filled the room. No. The voice levels had just lowered. She squinted as though it would help her hear better.

"-old you that the position, though open, is not for you. And you are needed here."

Captain-Commander was pissed. _This is great, _Ikeda thought with a grin, _let him have it!!_

"But, what about 2nd Squad Captain? It needs to be filled. Why not me?" Daisuke pleaded.

"That is enough. You are not qualified and the office has been filled as of today."

Ikeda's eyes snapped open. How the hell did Captain-Commander feel comfortable telling Daisuke this before her? The lieutenant of the squad in question! Outrageous.

"I just hate feeling so guilty," Daisuke mumbled, "I..."

His voice trailed off as she stepped away from the door. _So that's it. He's just weak. He can't handle this. How pathetic! And no one listened when I said I would lead the team. _After the anger subsided, she repositioned herself against the door.

"Daisuke," began a suddenly calm Kuchiki, "do not shame me or yourself with this weakness. Or was I wrong to give you so much responsibility?"

Silence. She couldn't believe he was such a coward!! This was what this had all been about? He felt bad killing monsters.

"Now, let us get on to the more pressing matter," said Kuchiki, "of what you saw outside of the border."

Ikeda again snapped to attention. She pressed her ear a little closer, perhaps a little too roughly and really strained. _Damn, _she thought, _they're speaking too quietly now. _She leaned a little harder and the door cracked open with a declarative creak. _Oh sh-_

Before she could even finish her thought, she had fallen in and landed on the floor of Captain-Commander Kuchiki Byakuya's office. She cursed as she hit the hard wood floor, sitting up a bit and rubbing her head. Suddenly, the severity of the situation hit her. She opened her eyes to the sight of a perturbed Captain-Commander and a pissed Daisuke.

She started to sit up, but a kick to the face revealed just how upset Daisuke was. He pinned her to the ground, his heel planted on her jaw. Pain covered the left side of her face. Daisuke's wooden boshi hurt much more than any normal sandal would. He twisted his foot to add pressure, which revealed slits in the wood at the bottom of his boshi. These gashes sliced opened her face. Her cheek began to bleed profusely and that was all she'd put up with. Her fingers groped for her zanpakutou. Before she could find it Daisuke had joined her on the floor.

"Daisuke, that is twice in one day you've disappointed me," the Captain-Commander stated, standing over the both of them now, "don't let it happen again. Lieutenant Ikeda, I do not take eavesdropping lightly, but you are needed at your squad's barrack. Report there immediately. You'll need to introduce your new captain to the squad. She's waiting for you in her office."

He released the both of them and she stood up quickly. She scowled at Daisuke, who was still on the floor. He didn't even turn to look at her. She bowed, apologized to the Captain-Commander and left the room.

She brushed some blood from her cheek as she stumbled back toward the barrack's entrance. She hated him. He was a weakling and a coward and she had proof now. It wouldn't be long until she led the Vizard task force. That was certain. After what she had heard, there wasn't a chance in Hell the team would follow him anymore. And with a light-hearted giggle very unlike her she skipped back to her squad.

***

Daisuke was furious. That stupid woman had interrupted something important again. And if she had heard the entire conversation...he didn't even want to think about what could happen. She was becoming a liability. Perhaps having a new captain would keep her more fully occupied and out of his hair. He could only hope.

Standing slowly, soreness crept across his body. The Captain-Commander had thrown him to the ground and he was likely to feel it for a few days. After the soreness had reached its highest, he felt embarrassment fill his face. He was sure it had been years since Captain-Commander Kuchiki Byakuya had had to physically discipline anyone. And it had been Daisuke who needed it. He turned to face him and found a cold stare waiting for him.

"Captai-"

The Captain-Commander held up his finger, "I will not tolerate insolence. You have no excuse for attacking Lieutenant Ikeda. Important matters must be discussed which is why I am not punishing you now. Do not assume that I will be as forgiving next time," he paused, "Do not lower your eyes when I am talking to you Daisuke."

Daisuke raised his head and met the proud Kuchiki's gaze.

"Now tell me what was in that field."

Daisuke cleared his throat, "Kimonos. It was a field of empty black kimonos. I've never seen such a thing in my life. They were strewn about as though they had just been abandoned on the spot. It was-"

Chills shook his whole being. He couldn't quite get across how he'd never forget what he had seen, but that would have to do.

Kuchiki rose from his desk. He paced the floor between his chair and the balcony a few times and then turned to face Daisuke.

"This needs to be handled delicately. Suspects must be gathered, evidence must be preserved and no one must know. Can I leave this to you?"

"Of course sir."

The Captain-Commander sat at his desk once more, "You will have full investigative rights for this. Be certain you are careful with them. You are dismissed."

Daisuke bowed, turned and left the room. As he slowly shuffled down the hall, he began to wonder if he was doing the right thing. Was this even possible? There were so many things that could go wrong with what he was about to do. It would be hard. That was sure.

And then the truly daunting question:

Was it right?

He fingered the silver crucifix around his next and sighed. There was no other choice. It had to be done.

He focused on the investigation at hand. After a few moments of thought, he decided he would visit the tenth squad first. The captain there should be a good start.

After all, Urahara Kisuke knew a thing or two about Hollowfication.

* * *

Hi there!

die_komposer here. Thank you all for your reviews and subscriptions. Means a lot. Please continue!! I love reviews and they help guide me in the right direction. I know this chapter wasn't action packed like the first one, but this story is about a lot more than action. Thanks again for your awesomeness. Also, I formally invite Amciel to comment on this story. That's right. I called you out specifically. Do be impartial though. ;) The next chapter should be out in at most a week.

Gracias mis amigos!

die_komposer


End file.
